


My Star Stark⭐️🔟🔚

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	My Star Stark⭐️🔟🔚

    一辆炫到爆的跑车急停在市政厅广场，车头描绘的火红蜘蛛让你猜想主人是不是那个纽约好临居。  
    车门缓缓上升，蜘蛛侠从驾驶席走出，到副驾抱出一个被黑袋子从头裹到脚的人形，一路扛着进了婚姻登记部门。引起一片混乱。  
   “先生，我想您是走错了地方⋯”工作人员抬手指向警察局的方向，“您应该去那边⋯”  
  “我是来登记结婚的。”蜘蛛侠小心地把人形放在椅上，除下他的外包装，然后一把扯下头套，把自己的身份卡拍到桌子上。  
    “Mmmm一一Mr.Stark？！”  
   工作人员发出一声惨叫，颤抖的手指着嘴被系住，手脚捆住的男人，一副蜘蛛侠你怎么敢的表情。  
   很多人被引来门口围观。  
   年轻的蜘蛛侠从容地摘下男人脸上的布巾，解开他手上的束缚，帮他摸了摸红了的手腕。  
   “把身份卡给我。”他理直气壮地伸出手。  
    男人正在兜里翻找，就见工作人员义正严辞地发话了：  
   “先生请别害怕！我们不会让他胁迫您的，我们会帮您叫警察的！”  
   男人在蜘蛛侠的注视下笑着摇摇头。  
   “先生我们在帮您，请配合我们一起努力！”  
   蜘蛛侠双手抱胸歪头看着男人，“你怎么说？”  
  “Oh，sweet，我当然一切都听你的！”男人立马表态，笑容灿烂无比，十足一个二十四孝好老公。  
   “Mr.Stark？！”众人此时集体有种幻觉：那个男人疯了。  
 “听他的就好。”男人递上自己的驾照卡，拉蜘蛛侠坐在自己的身旁。  
  “先生您确定？”工作人员们面面相觑，谁也不敢接这对登记。  
    ⋯可是就算警察来了，能对这两位超英干嘛？  
   “这是网上填好的申请表。”  
    伴着蛛丝，申请表被粘上桌子。Tony知道他的天使生气了。被这么多人当面置疑，只表现出这种程度的气愤，他的男孩有进步啊！  
  “快点办吧～否则我的小天使气跑了我会很生气的。”男人牵起蜘蛛侠的手抚摸，半真半假却不容拒绝地望向工作人员。  
    终于几番推辞后有人坐到了他们对面，仔细审起申请表。突然地，她跳了起来：  
   “先生您居然没有做婚前公证！您确定不是被逼的吗？”  
   拼命按住Peter要暴走的身体，只差配上音：虫哥算了！别和他们一般见识🤣🤣🤣  
    “连我都是他的，做什么公证呢。”男人甜蜜溺死人的瞳孔里只有一个人，他揽上蜘蛛侠的肩膀，头靠着他，“放轻松，honey，为了得到Tony Stark，至少要付出点耐心，hum～”  
    蜘蛛侠乖乖地把头靠在男人颈侧，像从小豹子变成了小猫。被抚摸时还主动把脸凑过去，完全不见刚进门时的张扬。  
   张扬？他只是紧张地虚张声势而已。Tony不厚道地一边为宝贝顺毛一边忍笑。  
   “这位蜘蛛侠⋯先生，他才刚成年⋯”  
   “怎么？有什么问题？”男人脸黑下来。形势与刚才完全颠倒，上火的人换了。  
    按理说要18岁才能结婚的⋯可是Mr.Stark的脸好可怕！他会不会招唤钢铁战衣来压扁他们啊？！  
   “没⋯没问题，现在就给二位办理⋯”女士哭丧着脸开始办手续。  
   为什么人家才刚成年就能找个亿万富豪？有钱就算了，人家还任性地都不公证财产！最可恶的是两个极品帅男居然想结婚！  
   拜托！求你们给女人留点活路吧！  
内心里哭着给钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠办完手续，她也是没谁了～～  
知道还要再来一趟拿结婚证书，两位超英都怒了。吓得工作人员连忙给办了豁免，一会儿就领到了传说中的A4纸，并被告知要在60天以内举行婚礼。  
“能让我光明正大地搂着你走出去吗？”  
办完结婚登记手续，蜘蛛侠正准备按来时的样子捆手捂嘴，被男人抓住手腕，用闪着星光的大眼睛祈求。  
为什么被捆，自己还没点B数吗？！  
本来他也准备两人甜蜜蜜地一起来登记，但男人死活腻在身上不下来，亲不够似的各种吻不停，还上下其手，气得小Peter只好捆住他弄来。  
只是被捆绑也没什么自觉的男人依然能用自带十万伏特电压的大眼睛和喋喋不休的抱怨神烦他的小男人，所以最后嘴被捂住，还套了黑袋子。  
“我保证不做你不喜欢的事情好吗？”Tony举手发誓，祈求的神情能让铁石心肠也溶化。  
Peter Parker 向来无法抗拒男人的魅力，只能假装冷酷地先一步走出去。  
男人感谢了工作人员，打了个响指，戴上墨镜从容地走出门。  
一出市政厅，广场上站满各色操着各种口音举着大牌子标语的人，看到蜘蛛侠出现，人群骚动，尖叫着我爱你的声音此起彼伏。  
Peter一眼就看到了May，他冲上去拥抱她，旁边的Ned自动抱住他的腰，三个人又哭又笑。  
待Tony走出来时，人群沸腾了。所有人高声喊着Iron Man，壮观的景象不亚于国王出巡。  
May和Ned放开了Peter，看着他坚定地一步步走向阳光中那个神一样的男人，拉住他伸出的手，在无数人的欢呼中相拥着吻到一起。  
第一次相遇时，我激动地无法言喻，在那一刻，我知道找到了我的另一半。  
你是我生命的一部分，所以我会爱着你一直到永远。我会好好呵护你，从现在到生命的最后一刻。（引用下面歌词）  
我十年奋斗，拥有了梦寐以求的男人。你呢一一够努力吗？  
🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹  
本章主题一一Beautiful In White 一WL主唱Shane solo单曲

Not sure if you know this  
不确定你是否知道  
But when we first met  
当我们第一次相遇时  
I got so nervous I couldn't speak  
我激动的无法言喻  
In that very moment  
在那一刻  
I found the one and  
我找到了我的另一半  
My life had found its missing piece  
你就是我生命的一部分  
So as long as I live I love you  
所以我会爱着你一直到永远  
Will heaven hold you  
我会好好呵护你  
You look so beautiful in white  
穿着白色婚纱的样子是那么美  
And from now to my very last breath  
从现在到生命的最后一刻  
This day I'll cherish  
我会铭记这一天  
You look so beautiful in white Tonight  
今晚穿着白色婚纱的样子是那么美  
What we have is timeless  
这一刻我们将成为永恒  
My love is endless  
我对你的爱永无止境  
And with this scream I  
伴着这个梦想  
Say to the world  
我要告诉全世界  
You're my every reason you're all that I believe in  
你是我的每一份子 你是我所有的信仰  
With all my heart I mean every world  
我带着全部的真心说出每一个字  
So as long as I live I love you  
我会爱着你一直到永远  
Will heaven hold you  
我会好好呵护你  
You look so beautiful in white  
穿着白色婚纱的你是那么美  
And from now to my very last breath  
从现在到生命的最后一刻  
This day I'll cherish  
我会铭记这一天  
You look so beautiful in white Tonight  
今晚穿着白色婚纱的你是那么美  
You look so beautiful in white  
穿着白色婚纱的你是那么美  
So beautiful in white Tonight  
今晚你是那么美艳动人  
And if our daughter's what our future holds  
如果我们将来有了女儿  
I hope she has your eyes  
我希望她能有像你一样的眼睛  
Finds love like you and I did  
像你我一样找到真爱  
Yeah I wish she falls in love and I will let her go  
是的 如果她爱上了某个人 我们就会放她走  
I'll walk her down the aisle  
我会陪着她走过婚礼前的那条路  
She'll look so beautiful in white  
她穿着婚纱的样子看起来是那么美  
You look so beautiful in white  
你是那么美艳动人  
So as long as I live I love you  
所以只要我还活着就会爱着你  
Will heaven hold you  
我会好好呵护你  
You look so beautiful in white  
我会好好呵护你  
And from now to my very last breath  
从现在到生命的最后一刻  
This day I'll cherish  
我会铭记这一天  
You look so beautiful in white Tonight  
今晚穿着白色婚纱的你是那么美  
You look so beautiful in white Tonight  
今晚穿着白色婚纱的你是那么美

 

  
   


End file.
